disney_junior_random_episodesfandomcom-20200214-history
Dylan's Dream Drama
'Dylan's Dream Drama '''is the 17th episode of Season 50. Summary Greg sees that Dylan has trouble between choosing between his dream of becoming a famous kung fu movie star or working at his father's Tough Shell auto shop after he (Dylan) receives a letter from Beverly Beverly High School, saying that they are accepting him to enroll at the age of fifteen. Plot The episode begins at Luna Cafe where Luna was handing out an order to a customer as he makes his leave for the door, then lets a mailman in as the mailman goes to the counter and Luna greets him before asking him if he would like to order something, but the mailman politely declines any order as he says that he has a letter for one of the workers, Dylan. Luna gladly takes an envelope from the mailman and promises to give it to her friend when she sees him as the mailman thanks her before heading out. Meanwhile, Dylan has just arrived back with two bags of flour and Greg helps him with the first bag before beginning to make today's special. Just then, Luna calls Dylan over for something that just came to him, leaving him and Greg to exchange curious glances as they go to the counter to see that Luna just got something from the mailman that stopped by. As he takes it from Luna, Dylan opens it and hopes that it might be a letter from his mom, but when he takes out a piece of paper, his eyes widened and he lets out a gasp as Greg asks him what it is. Peering over his shoulders, Luna and Greg saw that the piece of paper was actually a letter from Beverly Beverly High School, a school for kids who want to become movie stars, saying: ''Dear Dylan Shell, We like to declare that you will indeed attend Beverly Beverly High School at the age of fifteen. Despite your young age today, you have very great talent for a future movie star and we would be happy to welcome you into our school in the future, and see how you can really make your own movie after your graduation. See you in 10 years. Characters * Dylan/Armadylan * Greg/Gekko * Luna/Luna Girl * Sheldon Shell Trivia * This episode is an inspiration of Armadylan’s dream of becoming a kung-fu movie star in Armadylan, Action Hero from PJ Masks. * The Highschool DxD BorN OST music, Nakama, is played in the scene of Dylan confessing his dream to his dad at dinner. Transcript To see the transcript of this episode, click here Category:Season 50 Category:Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Armadylan Category:Friendship Category:Hurt/Comfort Category:Episodes focusing on the PJ Masks Category:Episodes based on cartoons/anime Category:Episodes based on Disney Junior shows Category:PJ Masks (show) Category:Inspirations Category:Cartoon-inspired episodes Category:Season 50 episodes based on cartoons Category:Season 50 images Category:Episodes with images Category:Title Card images Category:Episodes with OST music from anime shows Category:Episodes with Highschool DxD OST music